By A Chance
by lizamargrethe
Summary: "You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters? She's not perfect—you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if she can make you laugh, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto her and give her the most you can."
1. Chapter 1

**By A Chance**

_Chapter 1_

Ally's alarm clock went off really early that morning. _One more day Ally and then it's spring break. You can do it. _She groaned, sitting up, glaring at the darkness consuming her room.

"It's a known fact that teenagers need as much sleep as babies," She muttered, getting out of bed, "so why the heck does school start at eight ten?" She asked to no one is particular. She stumbled over to the light, switching it on and flinching at the sudden brightness as if it blinded her. She pulled out some jeans from her closet, slipping them on. Too lazy to pick out a shirt, she stumbled over to her vanity, brushing out her long brown with carmel tips hair. Her hair was naturally wavy and on this particular morning, she was too lazy to actually style it. _It looks fine anyways. _She started on her make-up when her sister Addie ran in. "Ally! What should I wear today? The pink or the blue shirt?"

"Blue, it matches your eyes. Why does it matter anyways?"

"Guys, duh." She said and ran out. Ally rolled her eyes. _Guys, duh. _She finished applying her mascara, now finally fully awake. She walked over to her closet, pulled out a a white skirt and a black shirt that fell off one shoulder. She stared at the outfit for a second, before deciding on wearing it. She took off her jeans and grabbed a pair of black wedges. She got dressed while hurrying to get all her scattered homework in her bag and out the room. School for the high schoolers at Marino High started at eight ten. Marino Middle and Elementary School both started at 8:30. Her brothers, ages fourteen and eleven in eighth and fifth grade, didn't mind going in completely early because Ally knew they never _really _finished their homework. She ran down the stairs to start breakfast, her parents already gone to work at Sonic Boom, the family's music store, early that morning. "Okay, Addie likes oatmeal with blueberries." She said to herself, grabbing the blueberries from the fridge and the oatmeal from the pantry. She put the oatmeal in the microwave glancing at the clock. She had to be there at seven thirty. _7:09. _"Crap." She grabbed the toaster, plugging it in and grabbed the waffles from the freezer, popping one into each of the four spots. The microwave began to beep and she ran to it, opening it and quickly setting the hot oatmeal on the counter. She cut some blueberries into the bowl quickly, grabbed a spoon and set it on the bar. Opening the pantry, she grabbed the Cherrios, setting them on the counter. She opened the cabinet above her head and stood on her toes to get a bowl. Pouring the cereal into the bowl she set it on the bar as well. She grabbed the milk right when the toaster went off. She poured the milk into the bowl of cereal, set a spoon in it, and then ran and grabbed a plate. Unplugging the toaster, she put the four waffles on the plate, lathered them in syrup, and set it on the bar. Smiling to herself she glanced at the time again. _7:15. Where are they? _Ally ran up the stairs almost plowing over Aden.

"Whoa, A, slow down." Eleven year old Aden joked. A was Aden's nickname for Ally ever since he was a baby. It just stuck. She laughed.

"Sorry kid. We have to leave in five minutes. Breakfast is on the counter." High-fiving her brother, she ran up the rest of the stairs to her sister's room. Opening it she saw Addie putting her binders in her bag.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Addie waved at her.

"We leave in five minutes."

"Oh shit."

"Shoot." Ally corrected.

"I'm a sophomore sis."

"Does it look like I care?" She winked at her and made it to her fourteen year old brother's room. Opening the door, Alex still laid passed out on his bed. "Good Lord." She muttered. She walked over to his bed, grabbed a pillow, and smacked him with it. He fell off the bed with a loud bang. "We leave in five minutes kiddo and you still gotta eat."

"I'll be down in two," He groaned.

"Liar."

"Leave peasant."

"Did you just call me a peasant?"

"Ally, get out of my freaking room!" She laughed heading towards the door.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," She sang. She closed the door right before a pillow hit her face.

* * *

7:23 and they were leaving their house. Addie sat in the front, the boys in the back, and Ally was driving.

"I'd say that was my new record." Alex commented.

"I'd say you're an idiot." Addie replied.

"Dude, you ate those waffles in at least thirty seconds." Aden said in awe.

"Nah man, it was fifteen." Ally rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

* * *

Soon enough Ally was at her locker at 7:29. Her best friend, Cassie, stood there waiting. Cassie wore gray leggings and a white sweater that sported several pre made holes with a purple tank top underneath. Purple wedges to match her tank, her hair laid in perfect dark brown curls and her make up was done to perfection. Cassie was perfect. She was funny, smart, pretty, skinny, and did she mention perfect? Ally and Cassie were best friends though, through thick and thin. Ally rolled her eyes. "You know, it isn't fair for you to look so perfect and for me to look like… you know, this."

"Shut up Ally, you look gorgeous. Who you trying to impress?"

"Impress? This isn't impressive. I rolled out of bed and put this on." Cassie laughed.

"Come on, we have to go meet Adam and Austin!" Ally groaned. The Moon boys. Adam was cool. He had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He was about 6 foot and he was absolutely hilarious. Him and Cassie were dating, so Ally was forced to hang around his best friend who also happened to be his twin brother. Austin Moon. Austin was the essence of a player. Well, yeah, he was gorgeous. Perfect floppy blonde hair, gorgeous chocolate eyes, and his body was a full yay. _If only he wasn't such a jerk. _The four of them always met every morning, and Austin always ditched them for his friends leaving Ally to third wheel awkwardly. Well, he didn't bully her like those fairy tales where the bully always falls in love with the bullied. Hey, who said they were going to fall in love anyway? Ew.

"Can't you try to get along with Austin?" Cassie asked.

"No, Cassie, I can't. He's a jerk. It doesn't matter though because he hates me."

"I don't hate you." Ally froze and turned around to the sound of the voice. There stood Austin and Adam. Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the Adam and Cassie. "You think I hate you?" He said in a low voice. Ally shrugged.

"I don't know Austin, you're always so rude, leaving me to go suck face with some cheerleader. When I _try _to talk to you, you never say hi back, and oh, I don't know, you're a manwhore?"

"Gee thanks."

"I meant it in the nicest way possible." She sneered. She moved to leave when he says, "Ally, wait." She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you. I guess I just hate the awkward silence we usually sit in. Or we always end up in some ridiculous argument. To be honest, I'm jealous that Adam has found love. I make out with those girls because I want to feel _something._"

"Then wait for your girl Austin. You make it seem like you don't want to be in a committed relationship. Look, I got to go, okay? I'll see you in math."

* * *

All Ally could think about was what Austin had said to her before school. He wanted love? He never seemed like the kind of person that wanted to settle down with a girl. She sighed walking into math, and there sat in the second row, Austin Moon. No one else was in the classroom, yet.

"Ally." He said quietly and she looked at him. "I've been thinking, I want to get to know you." She rolled her eyes,

"Now you do, huh?"

"Please."

"Why should I give you another chance?"

"Because I specifically remember the one time we talked, without arguing." Ally did too, and she froze because she never thought he would remember. "I was extremely frustrated because Adam and I had fought, and you noticed. You hate me, I knew and know that, but you told me everyone deserved second chances. I've never forgotten that." People started to file into the classroom and Ally looked at him.

"I don't hate you." She whispered. He froze and she walked away, taking her assigned seat in the back.

* * *

"Ally! Ally, wait up!" Everyone turned to look at Ally in the hallway.

"Why does Austin Moon want to talk to her?" She heard Cassidy say loudly in the group next to her. Ally sighed turning to see Austin glaring at Cassidy.

"Fuck off Cassidy." He growled, making a surprised Ally grin. Even though she was grinning, he noticed that she was still bothered by all the stares so he turned around stating, "Don't you all have something better to do?" Everyone quickly turned around, going back to whatever they were doing before.

"Thanks Austin." She said and he smiled. "Now how bout that second chance?"

"Really?!" He looked really excited and Ally laughed.

"Yes. Pick me up at Sonic Boom tonight at 7 and we'll go have dinner, okay?"

"Sounds perfect!" He picked her up and spun her around making her squeal.

"Austin!"

"Trust me Ally, you won't regret this." He ran away, heading towards his locker. Ally smiled softly, heading towards her car to go pick her siblings up from school. _No, I don't think I will._

* * *

Ally stood behind the counter at Sonic Boom, watching the clock. It was 6:29, and at 6:30 she could go up to the practice room and get ready for her.. outing with Austin. She turned around to see Alex playing the guitar.

"Yo sis, check this out."

"Do not show me that you can play the guitar with your feet because I have learned that lesson."

"Aw man." She glanced at the clock, and smiled.

"Addie! It's your shift!" She yelled, and Addie came shuffling down the stairs. Ally ran up to the practice room and opened the closet. She locked the door and changed into a black dress with a white belt. She put on a white cardigan, and kept her black wedges. She walked over to the mirror, refreshing her make-up and she curled her hair. The door opened at 6:50. She turned around to Cassie smirking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Black and white your theme today? And I told you Austin wasn't that bad. I mean, I would know since I'm dating his brother."

"I guess it is and Cassie, this isn't a date. Austin asked for another chance and he honestly seemed worthy of it. I was quick to judge him and he was quick to judge me. I'm excited to get to know the real Austin Moon, not the one who makes out with girls on a daily basis."

"I know the real Austin Moon, and I'm going to start planning your wedding." Ally nearly choked… on her spit.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know." They talked for a little longer before Cassie said she had a date with Adam and had to leave. Ally glanced at the clock. 6:58. She sighed, checking herself one more time in the mirror. Grabbing her purse, Ally heard her sister yell at her. "Ally! There's a hot guy waiting for you!" Ally groaned. She opened the door.

"Addie!" She exclaimed, making Austin laugh.

"Yo sis, can I show him my trick?" Ally glared at her brother when she made it down the stairs.

"No Alex."

"Show me what?" Austin asked, looking confused.

"That he can play the guitar with his feet." Aden commented, coming out from behind the stairs. "Ally, we got a new stock of trumpets, do you want us to start to unpack them?"

"No, Dad said not to. Come on Austin." She said, he laughed.

"Cool meeting you guys."

"Bye Austin." They chorused. They were walking to the car when Ally got to really notice him. He wore black jeans and a white blazer. His hair was tossed perfectly, a little messy. He wore white high tops and he was twirling his keys in hands. He laughed when he noticed her checking him out.

"Stop checking me out Ally."

"Oh shut up Austin." He laughed, opening the door of his car for her. She smiled at him and stepped in. He closed the door and walked to get in on the other side.

"You look gorgeous, by the way. Plus, we're matching."

"Thanks, and true. We are." she smiled. "So I have made a mission."

"Oh? What's that?"

"For the next month we're going to hangout constantly." He laughed. She found herself adoring his laugh.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes and I'm going to find out who the real Austin Moon is." He smiled at her. "Okay, one condition though." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And that is?"

"I'm allowed to find out who the real Ally Dawson is." She smiled back at him.

"Deal."

**Hey, what's up guys? How have you been? It's been a while, but here's my new multichapter. I'm really excited about it. It's summer, so I'm gonna update as soon as I can. It'll be a lot easier. Please take a second and tell me your favorite part in a review... I word appreciate it so much. Follow me on twitter r5_aylor for updates. I love you all. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"So." Austin stated. "Do you like music?"

"No, I just work at my family music store for the sake of it." Austin rolled his eyes and Ally laughed. "I adore music. My siblings do too."

"Three siblings, huh?"

"Yes, it's a pain." He smiled, glancing at her, then refocusing on the road.

"I feel you."

"Adam is that bad? He seems like a sweetheart." Austin glared at her. "Aw, is Austin jealous?" She teased.

"Little bit. But, along with Adam, I have two younger sisters a year apart." Ally stared at him.

"No way."

"Yes way." He chuckled. "So I feel you. Your siblings seem cool though."

"Alex called me a peasant this morning." Austin let out a loud laugh which made Ally giggle. "He did!" Ally sighed, "My parents are always working though." He smiled softly.

"Mine too. Moon's Mattress Kingdom. At least you like what your parents do. I would kill for my parents to own a music store."

"Does _the_ Austin Moon like music?"

"Guilty." He sighed. "Every girl that I try to be in a relationship with doesn't give a shit. They just want to make out."

"My ex hated when I talked about music."

"Oh yeah. Dall-_ass_." Ally rolled her eyes. They arrived at The Cheesecake Factory and Ally squealed.

"I love this restaurant!" He chuckled.

"I know. I asked Cassie." Ally sat there dumbfounded. _He asked my best friend where my favorite place to eat was?_ She was quickly beginning to regret ever not liking him. She moved to get out of the car, but he was already there opening the door for her.

"Thanks Austin." He smiled and they walked in, getting seated quickly. After looking over the menu in comfortable silence, Austin put his down and smiled. Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. She laughed and replied, "Red." She soon figuring out his was yellow. They talked forever after ordering their food. Ally learned that Austin played several instruments, his best friend was his brother, he adored pancakes, his little sisters were thirteen and twelve, and the four of them were really close. Austin learned that Ally played the piano and some guitar, her best friend was Cassie, she LOVED pickles, her sister's and brothers' ages, and that she couldn't live without them. She noticed he was really funny, and the way his chocolate eyes would light up whenever he talked about music or his siblings was beyond cute. Austin noticed that she wasn't as quiet as people said she was and was really smart, but not boring smart. He found himself smiling every time it was her time to talk. He adored her laugh and smile, and he found himself wanting to be the one _to_ make her laugh and smile. It was about 8:45 when they finished and Austin payed, even though Ally tried so hard to get him to let her pay for herself. They were walking to his car when he asked, "What time do you have to be home?"

"Not til eleven. It's Friday, and not to mention it's finally spring break!" She squealed. He laughed at her excitement, before stating, "Can I show you something?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand, pulling her quickly to the car. She couldn't help but feel her heart begin to beat faster as she became nervous. Not the bite your nails nervous but the excited nervous. He opened the door for her again and she nodded her thanks. He was driving faster than he was on the way to the restaurant, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. They arrived at a empty parking lot, both if them quickly getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" She asked, curiosity dripping from her voice. He grinned, opening the trunk, pulling out a bookbag. "A bookbag?" He smiled, grabbing her hand again, pulling her to a little bridge. They walked down the bridge, still hand in hand, and appeared a beautiful beach. She gasped. Not a soul was in sight.

"I love it here. It's really quiet, there isn't a house for about 5 miles each way." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"This is amazing Austin, I already love it here." He opened the bag and pulled out a blanket. Laying it down, he sat it. Patting the spot next to him he said, "Would Ms. Ally Dawson care to star gaze with me?" She giggled and sat down next to him. They both laid down then, staring up at the stars together.

"I like this Austin better." She whispered and she heard him sigh.

"I do too."

"Then why do you do it? Why do you make out with those girls when you actually want to be in a committed relationship? Why do you sit and text in class even though you actually want to do well? I'm just glad jerky Austin Moon is still nice to people like real Austin Moon." She sighed, turning on her side to look at him. "Austin, tonight has been one of the best nights I've had in a while. We were both quick to judge each other, but you did treat me like I didn't exist before. Why the sudden interest now?"

"Not everyone is like you, Ally." He locked eyes with her. "I was scared everyone would hate who I really am. You made me nervous. You are never afraid to be who you are, and not to mention you're beautiful. When I heard that you thought I hated you, I freaked. I knew I wasn't really like the way I acted and after that conversation we had, I thought I would let you in. I wish I would've done it sooner, and I-I'm sorry. I was afraid that you would leave me. Still am." She was quiet for a moment.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me that. Austin, that took a lot of you to even admit that, and to someone like me. I think you're a wonderful person, and I care about you. A lot. You just need to work on being you. Because there's nothing better." He sat up and wrapped her in a hug. She was surprised at first, but then eased into it. "We all have secrets, Austin. Not only you." He squeezed her tighter.

"I see us becoming very good friends, Ally Dawson." He whispered.

"I do too, Austin Moon."

* * *

Ally sighed as she came out of the bathroom that night. Glancing at the clock seeing that it was only ten-thirty, she decided to call her best friend. Grabbing her blue sweatpants and her Vanderbilt College t-shirt and slipping them on, she grabbed her phone calling Cassie. Brushing her wet hair, a very cheery Cassie answered the phone.

"Hey girl! I thought your curfew wasn't until eleven?" Ally laughed.

"It wasn't, Austin got a call saying that one of his sisters broke her arm. He had to check out early." Ally decided not to mention how disappointed she was that it was cut short, but she understood.

"Oh yeah! Adam got that call too, I forgot." Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend's forgetfulness. "Oh! I need to call Adam and make sure Dani is okay!" Ally laughed again.

"I'm sure she is Cassie. How was your date?"

"Good, like usual. Gosh I am so in love with that guy."

"I know." Ally wiggled her eyebrows even though Cassie couldn't see her.

"I can hear you wiggling your eyebrows, Allyson. Anyways, how was yours?"

"Fantastic." Ally found herself saying. Her eyes widened.

"Got something to tell me Ally? Developing a crush huh?" Ally sighed.

"I just don't know Cassie, we've only had one date and I don't even know if I can call it a date and just this morning I thought I hated him and I can't just like him that fast, can I? I mean-"

_"Ally." _Ally stopped talking. "There's something called love at first sight, you know?"

"But I've seen Austin before."

"You've seen the pretend one. You've only just met the real one." Ally didn't respond. "Ally, don't beat yourself up over this. You're attracted to him, and you always have been. It's a possibility that after spending three hours with him you've developed feelings for him. Love doesn't work on a clock, Al." They were both quiet for a moment.

"W-what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Ally looked down. "Look, I got to call Adam and make sure he knows what time to pick me up tomorrow. I'll see you next Saturday?"

"Okay, have fun with Adam and Austin." She kind of muttered the last part.

"Please tell me you at least got his number." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did." Cassie laughed.

"Bye girl."

"See you."

Ally sighed putting her phone on her dresser. Grabbing her book, she sprawled out on her bed.

_I've got a dilemma. Austin… he's wonderful. But I'm scared. I've never fallen so fast for a guy before. Is it even possible to fall this fast? It's hard to explain. I just don't know what to do. I want to be worried and scared and nervous but I'm not… which is beyond bizarre, by the way. He makes me feel different… like I can really be me around him and I know he feels the same. I've never met anyone like him before. Hey, those are good song lyrics!_

Ally jumped up from her bed, running over to her piano at the corner of her room.

_Never known anyone like you before_

_Someone who could make me smile_

_When I'm falling down on the floor_

_Never laughed so hard 'till I met you_

_Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

_This song is so about Austin. _Ally sighed. She hated how he was making her feel, but hey, she got good song lyrics from it!

_It's okay to be me next to you_

_It feels good to be one of the two_

_Just like glue_

Ally smiled feeling satisfied with herself. _It's really good. _She started to play around with more chords. Then she grabbed her guitar and started playing around with some chords for the guitar. _I'll talk to Alex tomorrow. _Her phone started to buzz on the dresser, and she scrunched her eyebrows glancing at the clock. _Who would call me at 11:10 at night? _She grabbed her phone looking at the ID and answering it quickly.

"Austin?"

* * *

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_Now... I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say_

_Yeah..._

"That's really good Austin!" Dani, Austin's thirteen year old sister, exclaimed. Her arm now supported a pick cast because she tripped down the last three steps of the stairs. _Heh, reminds me of Ally. _He shook his head and started to play his guitar again.

"How bout this?" Adam suggested, also supporting a guitar on his leg. Twelve year old Bailey sat with her keyboard next to Adam. "_So forgive me, If I'm doing this all wrong,_" Adam sang out and Dani quickly scribbled it down. The four of them had worked out the acoustics of the song, now they were working on lyrics.

"_I'm trying my best in this song to tell you, What can I do?, I'm stuck on you..?_" Austin suggested. The girls squealed.

"It's perfect!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Bailey, Dani! It's time for bed! Boys, I know you haven't finished packing yet!" They all laughed and Dani helped Bailey carry her keyboard back to her room. The boys started grabbing clothes to spend the week at their grandparents' house.

"So, the date went good?" Adam asked. Austin shrugged.

"I don't know if I would call it a _date_."

"Shut up, it was."

"She seemed to have fun." Adam looked at him. "I brought her to Cheesecake Factory. I called Cassie and asked her what Ally's favorite restaurant was."

"Dude, you're so head over heels." Austin glared at him. "What gave you the courage to finally talk to her?

"I don't know man, I heard her say to Cassie that she thought I hated her and I kind of just snapped. I reacted on impulse, I guess." Adam laughed. "I'm going to miss her this week. Why do I have to go again?"

"It's Cassie and my one year anniversary, man. You're our best friend. We want you there. Plus Gram and Gramps want to see you." Austin sighed and walked over to his closet, grabbing his bathing suits. "I'm good friends with Ally too you know. If your so hung up about not seeing your _girlfriend _for a week, ask her to come with us." Austin froze and looked at his brother. "I'm serious dude. Cassie would be thrilled."

Adam sat on the couch in their room moving his head, watching his brother pace back and forth. He was having enough of it. He sat up quickly, exclaiming, "Dude! Just call her!"

"I'm nervous! What if she says no?"

"For the love of God," Adam muttered, standing up. He snatched the phone and dialed Ally's number, handing the phone back to his brother.

"Dude!" Austin yelled, handing it back to him. Adam tossed it back at Austin just when Ally's voice rang out, "Austin?"

"Ally!"

"Hi… it's 11:10 Austin. Is something wrong?"

"I-uh-no. I-I was complaining to Adam about not seeing you all week." She laughed and he relaxed. "And he thought, you know, since we're _friends _now… do you, uh, want to come with us?" There was silence for a while and Austin began to get nervous again. "I would love to!" She squealed. "I have to go ask, surprisingly my parents are still up. But they probably will let me, it is our senior year anyways. Be right back." Austin and Adam high-fived and Adam mouthed 'you're welcome' while Austin rolled his eyes. A couple minutes later Ally came back. "Austin.." Her voice sounded sad.

"Oh no." He muttered. She giggled, confusing him.

"I can go!" She yelled.

"YES! Wow, Ally, you're a damn good actress."

"I know."

"You're smirking aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just did." She laughed. "We'll pick you up at ten tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" She squealed. Austin couldn't help but form a huge smile on his face, "Bye Austin."

"Bye Alls." He hung up, fist pumping the air and started to finish packing, _again. _

"Head over heels." Adam muttered, mimicking his brother's actions.

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning a little tired because she stayed up until one packing and writing. She jumped in the shower, washing her hair. After drying her hair and applying her make-up, she ran to her closet pulling out a pair of lime green short shorts and a white shirt that had _Love_ written across the front. She curled her ombre hair and packed her toiletries. As soon as she finished, her door slammed open and she was spun into a hug. Laughing she said, "Calm down, Cassie."

"You're coming on spring break with me! And Austin and Adam, but you're coming on spring break with me!" Ally rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yes I am." A car honk beeped outside of the house. "That's them, come on!" Ally grabbed her bags and walked downstairs. After saying bye to her family, she walked outside. Rolling her eyes at Adam and Cassie already in the back seat, she moved to put her suitcase in the trunk of Austin's red truck.

"Here, let me help you." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Austin in khaki shirts, a blue muscle shirt where she did definitely saw his beautiful muscles, and red high tops. She rolled her eyes but allowed him to help her with her bags. "You look gorgeous." He whispered.

"Are you going to say that every time you see me?"

"Well, I never lie so yes." Adam's head popped out the window.

"That's a lie!" Ally giggled as Austin rolled his eyes. They both got in the car and Adam exclaimed, "Road trip!" Ally and Cassie started laughing.

"Shut up man, you're freaking loud!" Austin exclaimed.

"You live with me."

"Yes, and I regret it everyday." Austin smiled at Ally who was cracking up in the seat next to him. He started the car and they were off.

* * *

Austin was quietly driving while everyone else was passed out. He sighed as he kept his eyes on the road but his mind was somewhere else. He was beyond happy that Ally was coming with him, but he was also nervous. He didn't want to screw anything up with her since he had already ruined his first chance. She was truly amazing, and he saw them becoming very good friends. _Maybe even more. _He started coughing, and then shaking his head. _What the heck am I thinking? She just sees me as a friend. I just see her as a friend. _He sighed. Deep down, he knew that he would fall for her. Heck, he was probably already falling for her. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous. She also made him smile, and he got this weird feeling inside whenever he looked into her big doe eyes. _Ah, shit. _Rolling down his window, Austin sighed again.

"Is sighing your thing or something?" Austin jumped, and then glanced at the girl seated to his right. She sat there looking at him, her lips drawn in a soft smile. He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed.

"Nope, I'm just thinking." He responded.

"Then stop thinking negatively! I'm going to make you happy!" He laughed at her enthusiasm. She grabbed something out of her bag. "You're going to help me write a song." He glanced at her with a confused look on his face. "Yes, I write songs, Austin. Surprise." He chuckled.

"We're in a car, Ally. We need instruments to write a song." She grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"You only need one instrument though." She pulled out her phone, opening it, and opening an app. "Piano app. Duh." He grinned and she played around with the app before looking at him and stating, "Want to get started?" He nodded his head.

"I love writing songs… it's just the word part I have trouble with." His eyes still on the road, he opened the console. Pulling out a thick notebook, he handed it to her. "There are several notes to several songs in there. They just have no lyrics." She smiled big and opened it. Humming the first tune, her smile grew more.

"This is awesome, Austin! Has Adam seen this?" She started to flip all the pages. "Has he seen _all_ of these?" Austin shrugged.

"You're the first person I've shown." He could feel her gaze. He smiled.

"Really? Wow." He laughed.

"So, help me?" He looked at her and she smiled. Glancing at Adam and Cassie, who were _still_ asleep, she nodded, playing the first chord on the piano. She started to sing.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_

He smiled, nodding his improvement. Watching her write it down, he got sudden inspiration.

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This ain't no 50 first dates._

She grinned, clapping her hands. He rolled his eyes. _She's my inspiration. _

* * *

An hour and a half later, they finished. She squealed and Austin laughed. Glancing in the mirror at her best friend and Adam who were _still _asleep, she rolled her eyes. They had ten minutes until they were arriving. Nudging Austin, he looked at them through the mirror as well and laughed. Ally turned on the radio and they rode in silence the rest of the way there. Even though it wasn't completely silence since you could hear Adam's snores. It wasn't awkward, Ally actually felt quite comfortable. She wouldn't have minded to be holding his hand either. _Wait, what? _She shook her head and focused on the beautiful house they were pulling up to. It was two stories, with a large, steep driveway. There was a large balcony that wrapped both the top and bottom were several large windows to let the sun in. _Wow, it's gorgeous. _She fell instantly in love. Getting out of the car, her and Austin moved to the trunk. Playfully pushing his shoulder, she helped him take the bags out.

"Are they lazy or what?" Austin muttered making Ally giggle. He grinned down at her and questioned, "How much do you want to bet it takes them ten minutes to realize we're here?"

"I say twenty minutes. And if I'm right, you owe me twenty bucks." He smirked at her. "Deal." Grabbing their bags, they raced inside.

* * *

Austin and Ally walked inside the beautiful beach house owned by Austin's grandparents. A large foyer stood before them. The left wall just went all the way back towards a large wall of just windows and two glass doors. The right wall had an opening that led to what seemed to the basement, and then curved. Walking forward, she realized the foyer opened up to a beautiful large den, which sported no television. "There's no electronics here. It's kind of an escape." Ally looked at Austin who was standing in front of her by the all glass doors that looked down on the beach. "There's barely any service too. I sometimes get it on the top of the roof. Which I would have spent a lot of time on top of if you weren't here with me." She giggled. The room was so bright and cheerful. It sported a large couch and several huge chairs. A coffee table sat in the middle, which looked to have sea shells in it. On the wall to long wall to her left, tons of pictures decorated the wall. It made her smile. After the sitting area, there was a fireplace, and the right wall was a huge bookshelf. There was a door to the right of the fireplace. "That leads to the kitchen and dining area." Austin said, directing it towards the door she was examining. Then he pointed to something behind her, making her turn around to see a large spiral staircase. "That leads to the rooms upstairs." Grabbing their bags, they made their way up the stairs. She expected a large room, but there was a medium sized circular opening. Five doors were shown, one go the door glass, leading to the balcony that she had seen before they ventured inside.

"This place just keeps getting cooler and more beautiful!" Ally exclaimed, making Austin chuckle.

"It's probably one of my most favorite places to be." He moved to open a door before exclaiming, "Shit!" Ally laughed.

"What?"

"I told Adam and Cassie they could share room since it's their one year anniversary."

"Austin, I don't care if I have to share a room with you. Or a bed. As long as you don't try anything, we're good." Opening the door, Ally walked past a very stunned Austin into what was now their room.

* * *

Austin and Ally ventured downstairs about five minutes later and into the kitchen. It was large and Ally couldn't help but _want _to cook there. Past the kitchen was a circular room where a giant table sat. The room had several windows as well. "I would love for my house to look like this." He grinned and opened the fridge, taking out a Coke. He threw one at her and she caught it, and he took one out for himself. "Where are your grandparents?"

"They went to town," He said taking a sip of his soda, "Town is about thirty minutes away. I think they have friends coming to town so they were going to stay with them for a couple of days then come visit with us."

"Oh, so we're alone until-"

"Wednesday. The house is stocked, plus they have more stuff downstairs." That's when Adam and Cassie came into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes after they had gotten there. Austin laughed. "Who wins?"

"I guess neither of us!" Ally exclaimed, cracking up.

"Hardy har har. Thanks for waking us up, guys." Adam said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Austin and Ally replied, still laughing. Cassie rolled her eyes. Cassie and Adam both left, leaving Austin and Ally to continue to crack up in the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" The four of them sat in the den staring at each other. Then Cassie squealed, making them all jump.

"Do the tribute to the best song ever for Ally!" Adam grinned and jumped up. He soon came back with his guitar as well as Austin's. Ally raised her eyebrows as they started to play. They both started being goofy and swaying, making Ally and Cassie start to laugh. Austin started.

_[Spoken]_

_This is the greatest and best song in the world's... Tribute._

_Long time ago me and my brother Adam here,_

_we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road._

_All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road._

_And he said:_

_[Sung]_

**"Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul."** _(soul)_

Ally and Cassie started crack up.

_[Spoken]_

_Well me and Adam, we looked at each other,_

_and we each said... _**_"Okay."_**

_[Sung]_

**_And we played the first thing that came to our heads,_**

**_Just so happened to be,_**

**_The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World._**

_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see_

**_One and one make two, two and one make three,_**

**_It was destiny._**

**Once every hundred-thousand years or so,**

**_When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow_**

**_And the grass doth grow..._**

_[Spoken}_

_Needless to say, the beast was stunned._

_Whip-crack went his Whoopy tail,_

_And the beast was done._

_He asked us: "(snort) Be you angels?"_

_And we said, "Nay. We are but men."_

_Rock!_

[Sung]

**_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah,_**

**_Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh!_**

_This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no._

_This is just a tribute._

**Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no.**

**_This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World,_**

**_All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,_**

**_All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world._**

_[2-part skat]_

_[Spoken]_

_And the peculiar thing is this my friends:_

_the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound_

_anything like this song._

_[Sung]_

**_This is just a tribute! You gotta believe it!_**

**_And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion._**

**_Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin',_**

**_So surprised to find you can't stop it._**

**_[Skat]_**

**_All right! All right!_**

Ally and Cassie both jumped up clapping and laughing. Austin and Adam bowed. Cassie ran over kissing Adam, and they both started laughing. Smiling at her two best friends, she glanced at Austin who was staring at her. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so excited to spend the week with you. I think you're amazing." He squeezed her tighter, making her laugh.

"I think you hung the moon." She giggled.

"You're last name is Moon." He rolled his eyes at the small girl that was giggling at her joke in his arms. He could get used to this.

**Hey guys! Second chapter? (: I hope you liked it. Please review! It makes me feel better about my writing, hahahha. It's the next chapter where are the drama starts, ooohhhh. Hahahah, stay tuned. REVIEW and quote your favorite part! Love y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a little late... I was crazy sick all last week. I thought I was on my death bed... but I didn't die and now I back and writing again! Woohoo :) JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW BECAUSE I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! All I own in the characters you don't recognize and the plotline :P Also, I don't own _Me and You_ by Laura Marano,_ Stuck on You_ by Ross Lynch, _Here Comes Forever_ by R5, and _Tribute_ by Tenacious D. They all made appearances in the last chapter and me being stupid and forgetful, I forgot to mention I don't own them. (If I could own R5 and/or Ross and Laura my life would be amazing) Anyways, I'll stop talking now. Enjoyyyyy. **

* * *

_Chapter 3_

It was early in the morning on Sunday when Ally had woken up. Sighing, she sat up in bed looking at Austin who was asleep next to her. Going to bed last night wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Slowly getting out of bed, she walked over to the glass doors that lead out to the balcony. She was staring out at the waves crashing on the shore, softly. They reminded her of her cousin. Ally rubbed her arms and let out a sigh. Looking up at the sky, she whispered, "I miss you Erin." A breeze swept through her hair and she softly grinned.

"Who's Erin?" A voice said behind her and she jumped. Turning around, she just smiled at him.

"That's a story for another time." Austin walked over to the balcony and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He was staring at her as she watched the sun come up.

"I know we have just gotten to be friends, and this is a long shot, but you can trust me." She giggled.

"I know, Austin." She looked at his gorgeous brown eyes. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's something I have to figure out on my own." Her voice was soft. He nodded, "Everything's going to be alright, Ally." He whispered. He watched as a tear slipped out of her eye and hit the railing.

"That's the thing Austin. You never really know if it is."

Austin had left after that, heading down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As Ally sat, she became scared. She knew he wasn't going to give up on her, but was she ready to confess one of her biggest secrets?

"Erin, what am I going to do?" She whispered out into the open. She saw an acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of the porch. _Should I? I haven't since… I always just leave it to Alex now. _She sighed. Maybe it was time to let it go. Grabbing the guitar she sat down on a chair and rested it on her leg. She grinned.

_Happiness is just outside my window _

_Would it crash blowing 80-miles an hour? _

_Or is happiness a little more like knocking _

_On your door, and you just let it in? _

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow _

_Let it be, you can't make it come or go _

_But you are gone- not for good but for now _

_Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good _

_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard _

_Happiness was never mine to hold _

_Careful child, light the fuse and get away _

_'Cause happiness throws a shower of sparks _

_Happiness damn near destroys you _

_Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor _

_So you tell yourself, that's enough for now _

_Happiness has a violent roar _

_Happiness is like the old man told me _

_Look for it, but you'll never find it all _

_Let it go, live your life and leave it _

_Then one day, wake up and she'll be home _

_Home, home, home_

Ally finally let it all out. As she sobbed, she fell to the ground, and she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "It's okay, Ally. I've got you, and I'm never leaving. I promise." He said, and she sobbed into his shirt as her had his chin on her head. "I promise." He whispered.

* * *

They didn't talk about her little breakdown as they made breakfast together that morning. He had held her until he heard his brother and Cassie get up. Austin glanced at the girl who was setting the table, laughing at something her best friend said. She put on this smile for the world, for her parents and her siblings, but why was she hurting? What had happened? God, she was so beautiful. She didn't deserve what she was going through. _What_ was she going through?

"Dude. Tell her." Austin glanced at Adam who stood by him, smirking. Austin looked at the bacon he was frying and rolled his eyes.

"Tell her what?"

"I haven't seen you look at a girl like that in… well, ever." Austin glanced back at Ally who looked up at him and smiled, then looked back at Cassie. He grinned.

"I haven't felt this way about a girl in… well, ever." Adam patted him on the shoulder. "Can it really happen that fast?" Adam laughed.

"Of course! Love is a special thing, Austin. The way you look at her, I know you would do anything for her."

"I'm scared. What if she doesn't feel the same way? It's been so fast already and-"

"Dammit Austin, you sure as hell know she feels the same way about you."

* * *

They were down at the beach right after breakfast. The beach was quiet, it was just the four of them. She was playing around with Austin's acoustic as Cassie laid tanning next to her.

"I haven't seen you pick that up since, you know." She glanced up at Austin. He was throwing a football with Adam. Cassie followed her gaze. "You love him."

"Cassie it's been three days, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." Ally played the chords of a song she was writing, looking anywhere but at Cassie. "You broke down this morning. I heard you." Ally froze, and Austin glanced over at her.

"I-I'm going on a walk." She quickly stood up and ran away. Austin looked at Cassie, and then sprinted after her.

* * *

"Ally!" Austin yelled as he chased. "Ally! God dammit, Ally stop!" She tripped and fell to the ground. Austin reached her as she stood back up. "What the heck is going on with you?!"

"Leave me alone!" He grabbed her arm and spun her back towards him.

"No, tell me what is going on so I can help you!"

"You can't help me, Austin! Where did you come up with this idea that you could help me? You don't even know what I'm going through!"

"Then tell me, Ally! Please!"

"I- I can't! Austin, please. Please, just stay away from me." He laughed at her.

"No way, I can't. I'm attached to you, Ally. I can't just leave."

"Why not?!" She screamed, "You did it before, why not do it again?!"

"You know damn well why." He growled.

"Oh." She said sarcastically. "This is how it's going to be. I have a very good reason for shutting you out, just like you had one for me."

"Stop bringing this up!" He finally screamed at her. "I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?! God, Ally," He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm trying! I'm trying, okay? It's hard enough when you're being so fucking stubborn and not letting me in."

"Why should I trust someone like you?!" She screamed at him, and he stumbled backwards, staring at her. "Austin-"

"No, leave me alone. I knew it, I knew it! You're just like them." He ran away.

"No, Austin, wait-" She fell to the ground, and hugged her knees. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Austin sat on a rock, watching the waves crash in the sand. He glared hard at the ground. He was angry and he was sad. He furiously wiped a tear from his cheek and stood up. He chucked a rock out into the ocean and then kicked the sand. "She's not like normal girls, Austin." He didn't look back at the voice. The voice sighed and continued anyways. "I can't vouch for Ally, but I can tell you this. She has gone through things in her life that no one should have to. Her family too, but she has the most." The voice, Cassie, was quiet for a moment. "That song she sang this morning, I heard it because our porch door was open, she wrote two years ago. She hasn't touched a guitar since. Austin, she's changing for the better because of _you_."

"Then why won't she let me in?" He snapped.

"Because she's scared."

"She doesn't seem like it. She seemed so happy. Her laugh and her smile-"

"Just because you're not happy doesn't mean you can't laugh at the funny things and marvel at the beautiful things and enjoy happy moments. You can still do happy things if you're unhappy. And that's what she does. She's not happy… but I like to think she's not unhappy either. You can still see the light in her eyes sometimes. But when she's looking at you… I've never seen it shine so bright." He finally looked at her, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Cassie-"

"You have all week," She interrupted. "And I think that's all you need."

* * *

It was only noon as Austin ran down the beach to the spot he had last seen Ally. He had to find her. He had to tell her she was okay. That everything was okay. He froze in his tracks when he saw her just sitting against a giant rock, watching the waves crash silently on the beach. She giggled as the waves kissed her feet. He smiled at her. She was beautiful. Her hair laid softly around her face and the sun was lighting her face perfectly.

"You're beautiful." She jumped and rolled her eyes at him. He sat down next to her.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. Ally, you're gorgeous. And I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one that's sorry. I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have."

"You can take your anger out on me anytime. I promise, I'll handle it better the next time." She looked up at him.

"I don't deserve it." She whispered.

"You deserve it more than anyone else in the world. I promise, Ally, one day happiness will find you." She smiled up at him.

"I think it already has."

They walked back to the house, talking about music. It was her happy place, and his as well. He told her how he made music with his siblings and how hard it was for him to write lyrics. She questioned him, saying he did really good in the car ride here. He laughed telling her she was his inspiration, making her blush. Adam and Cassie were sitting on a blanket when they walked up.

"Welcome back." Adam said. Ally giggled.

"Adam, shut up." Cassie replied, making Ally giggle more. Austin dragged Ally off towards the water and Cassie smiled as she watched her best friend. "It's been a while since I've seen her this happy." Adam looked at Cassie and smiled, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"It's been a while since I've seen him this happy too, Cass."

* * *

Austin was laying on his bed, later that afternoon staring at the ceiling. He was in love with her and it hasn't even been three full days. Her laugh and smile made him melt inside. She was absolutely beautiful, on the inside and out. She was everything he wanted, but he had no idea how to get her. He had five more days with her, but he was scared. He wanted her so bad, but she was hiding something from him. He walked over to the keyboard that sat in the corner of the room. He never went anywhere without instruments, and his grandparents knew that. He played around for a little bit before a tune came to his head. Running over to his bag, he grabbed his notepad and a pencil. He walked back over to the keyboard and started to play. Lyrics spilling from his mind, for the first time.

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know that I am here_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still, be still, and know…_

* * *

After her walk on the beach, Ally made her way back to her room. Their room. She walked in, and heard the water running. _He must be in the shower. _She dropped her flip flops on the floor and looked at the papers Austin had flown around the keyboard. She giggled and played around with the keyboard for a second before playing a soft, beautiful melody. "What is that?" She smiled as she heard Austin's voice from the bathroom doorway.

"It's a church song. My-my cousin used to sing it with me." He had on shorts, but no shirt. He sat down next to her and he asked, "Do you have the sheet music?" She slowly nodded and got up to grab it. Soon enough he was looking at the music and he started to play it. What he didn't expect was for her to sing.

_You call me out upon the waters_

_The great unknown where feet may fail_

_And there I find You in the mystery_

_In oceans deep_

_My faith will stand_

He stopped playing and stared at her. She turned her head and made eye contact with him. "I haven't sang that in forever." He grinned, and started to play again. She didn't stop looking at him.

**And I will call upon Your name**

**And keep my eyes above the waves**

**When oceans rise**

**My soul will rest in Your embrace**

**For I am Yours and You are mine**

She gasped and let a tear slip. He looked at her, and she sang with him.

**_Your grace abounds in deepest waters_**

**_Your sovereign hand_**

**_Will be my guide_**

**_Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me_**

**_You've never failed and You won't start now_**

**_So I will call upon Your name_**

**_And keep my eyes above the waves_**

**_When oceans rise_**

**_My soul will rest in Your embrace_**

**_For I am Yours and You are mine_**

As Ally sang the "oohs" and ad-libbed, Austin couldn't help but stare as she sang her heart out with her eyes closed.

_Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders_

_Let me walk upon the waters_

_Wherever You would call me_

_Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander_

_And my faith will be made stronger_

_In the presence of my Savior_

_I will call upon Your name_

_Keep my eyes above the waves_

_My soul will rest in Your embrace_

_I am Yours and You are mine_

She opened her eyes, which were filled with tears. "Austin. I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Ally. I know."

* * *

Ally was on the porch that evening thinking of Austin singing with her. Her curls were softly blowing in the wind. _I have to tell him. _But how? How do you blurt out your biggest secret to someone you love? It's not exactly that easy. Will he not care? Will he not want to be friends with her anymore? The questions were endless; all having no answers to them. Then again, why did she have to go through this? Why her of all the 8 billion people in the world?

_ "This doesn't have to suck!" Alex yelled at her. Her fourteen year old brother yelled at her._

_ "You don't understand." Ally shakily replied._

_ "Don't pull that bullshit with me Ally." He growled, making her flinch._

_ "Who do you think you are?" She yelled at him._

_ "Your brother! I am your brother and it doesn't matter how old I am or what you're going through, I am allowed to tell you off when you're doing something wrong!"_

Ally sighed, running her hands through her hair. The memory- this memory was one of the unbearable ones.

_"This is going to hurt." He growled at her from across the counter, his blue eyes carving holes into her head which was facing down. "It already hurts, hurts like hell and I _understand _that but you can't do this Ally. Not again."_

_ "It's Erin all over Alex, you know that." She finally responded, her head snapping up._

_ "Exactly!" He spat at her. "Choose to change it this time. I am not going to watch you ruin yourself again, you almost died Ally! Did you ever once stop and think how it would effect the rest of your family? We were dealing with it too and you go and almost get yourself killed?!" _

Tears made their way to her eyes. Alex had told her at the end of that conversation to find something that made her happy again. Something that would help her deal with the pain. She pulled at her phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"I think I've found my happiness." She could almost hear his smile through the phone.

* * *

Austin was in kitchen making dinner when Ally walked in. Adam and Cassie were on the porch; Adam was grilling steaks. Ally sat down on one of the stools at the counter, watching grab stuff from the fridge and place them next to the giant box that kept things cold. "Need some help?" She asked, making him jump. He turned and looked at her.

"How did I not see or hear you come in?"

"I'm sneaky like that. Want to know a secret?" He grabbed a bowl from under the counter, standing back up he raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Hit me." She looked around as if she could be heard and leaned towards him whispering, "I'm a ninja." He rolled his eyes, a huge grin appearing on his face. She giggled and jumped up, walking over towards him as he stared down at the ingredients he collected as if they were the scariest thing in the world. "Now, what are we trying to tackle here?" She asked and he groaned.

"I'm trying to make a salad-" She started to giggle. "Hey, you didn't let me finish." She put her hands up in mock surrender and then motioned for him to continue. "Like I was saying," He playfully glared at her, "I am trying to make a salad… but I don't know where to start." She laughed, grabbing the lettuce.

"We shall make a salad then." They worked together making a salad. She stuck to cutting things up, since she was slightly afraid he might chop off one of his fingers. He mixed everything together, while watching her focus on her cutting as if it was a beautiful piece of art. The whole time, both of their faces supported huge smiles. She set the table and he made drinks. Adam soon came barging in with delicious looking steaks. "I have made the best steaks to have ever walk this Earth."

"Babe," Cassie called, walking in after him. "Steaks don't walk." He spun around, pointing a pair of tongs at her.

"Do not rain on my parade." She laughed, sitting down at one of the spots. Ally followed suit, the boys quickly putting the steaks on a clean plate and placing it on the table. Dinner went by fast. They were laughing the whole time as they told stories and jokes. And Ally realized that she was going to be okay. That she had these people in her life and it was going to be okay.

* * *

When Austin and Ally were in their room that night, he watched her. He watched her in a way he didn't do before. The way she moved and laughed and talked, she did so gracefully and beautifully. He never noticed that before, but he was glad he did now. She had gone into the bathroom to change, and he decided to quickly change as well. When he was done, Austin opened the balcony doors to let some air in and walked over to the radio. Switching it on, he turned it down low, not knowing if Cassie and Adam had went to bed or not. As Ally walked out, he smiled at her from his sprawled out position on their bed. Phillip Phillips' song _Raging Fire _started to play on the radio. She squealed, jumping up and down. "I love this song!" She ran over to him, pulling him off the bed. As soon as Phillip started to sing, so did she.

_We are dead to rights born and raised_

_We are thick and thin 'til our last days_

She started to dance, swaying her hips to the beat, laughing.

_So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart _

She wrapped her arms around herself and then pointed at him as she sung to your heart.

_You know how to give and how to take_

_You see every hope I locked away_

She put her hands on her waist as if to say, "You bad boy," making him laugh.

_So pull me close and surrender to my heart_

She put her hands on her chest and he smiled at her as she closed her eyes, a soft smile dancing on her lips.

_Before the flame goes out tonight_

_Yeah, we'll live until we die_

Her eyes were still closed so right before it picked back up, he pulled her to him and she gasped.

_So come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_'Til we lose control into a raging fire_

_Into a raging fire_

_Come out, come out, come out_

_Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

They were both jumping up and down rocking out to the song. They were singing it at the top of their lungs. He kept spinning her around on the parts where there was no singing. He sang the next verse to her, him making his own faces to lyrics. Her making faces back, and they rocked out to the chorus again. They were broth breathing hard and laughing uncontrollably, while still trying to sing. When the song finished, they both flopped down onto the bed. She giggled and he just let out a breath.

"That was fun." She said and he grinned.

"We must do it again sometime." She laughed and stood back up.

"Any special plans for tomorrow, Moon?"

"If there was, why do you think I would tell you?" He responded, sitting back up. She rolled her eyes, sitting down on her side of the bed.

"Don't be sassy."

"I'm not being sassy, just mysterious." He reached over to the lamp about to turn it off. He looked at her one last time and she was already looking at him. "I guess you'll have to wait and see, Dawson." And he turned out the light.

* * *

**So there's chapter three! Did you like it? I had fun writing that little ending scene :P I don't own Austin and Ally, only the plotline and the characters I have made up. I also don't own _Happiness_ and _Be Still_ by The Fray,_ Oceans_ by Hillsong United, and _Raging Fire_ by Phillip Phillips. Please do me a big favor and review! It gives me more courage to update. Even if you don't have anything to say, copy and paste your favorite part for me. love y'all. You could also follow me on twitter at r5_aylor. See you soon homies.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally rolled out of bed the next morning in a good mood. Which surprised her since it was a Monday, and even if they were on break, Monday's were never good for Ally. It was 9:30 in the morning and she could hear Cassie and Adam downstairs. She glanced at Austin who was asleep next to her. The boy who she had grown fond of over the past few days was sound asleep, a small smile in his face indicating he was having a good dream. She felt a grin creep up on her face and she walked over to the balcony door, looking down at the crashing waves on the beach. There was a quiet knock on the door and Austin stirred in his sleep. She quickly ran over to the door and opened it quietly to see Adam and Cassie.

"Good morning!" Cassie exclaimed, making Ally shush her quickly.

"Shut it! Austin is still asleep!"

"Well my lazy brother should get his ass out of bed!" Adam yelled loudly, making Ally giggle as she heard the bed squeak behind her.

"Thank you for that, Adam." Austin's voice was deep, making her shiver slightly. _The effect he has on me… _"Alls," She smiled at the nickname, since Alex loved to call her that as well, "Go with Cass, I got to talk with Adam." She nodded quickly and followed Cassie into her room.

"What are they talking about?" Cassie just grinned. She pulled Ally over to the closet and pulled out a tiny yellow polka dotted bikini. Ally raised her eyebrows at her friend as she caught the bikini that was thrown her way.

"What? You both are musicians, it's a funny reference. He'll like it!"

"He as in Austin?" Ally asked as she walked into the bathroom. "Is there something I should know about?" She yelled out as she changed. She heard Cassie laughing. As Ally walked back out, grabbing the yellow sundress that laid on the bed, Cassie said, "Now where's the fun in that?"

* * *

An hour later, Ally had become frustrated. She helped Cassie pack a whole picnic basket, probably for her and Adam, and Austin and his brother were no where to be seen. She was pacing in the kitchen when he finally walked in. He laughed at her. "You okay?"

"No." She glared at him playfully, her frustration slowly edging away from the sight of him. "I thought you left me! I thought you left me to be here alone while Adam and Cassie go on their picnic thing and what not."

"What picnic thing?" Adam asked, walking over to the fridge. He glanced at the basket that sat beside him on the counter. "Oh, that's not my picnic thing. It's yours." Ally froze.

"What?" Then she glanced at Austin who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, smirking.

"I heard from a little birdie that you love picnics on the beach and watching the sun set over the water. So Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson, would you care to spend all day with me?"

"Austin I don't know your middle name either Moon, are you asking me out on a second date?"

"It's Monica," Adam said from behind them, "and yes, yes he is." Ally started giggling as Austin glared at him.

"Monica?" Ally asked, "So what's yours, Adam?" Adam's smiling quickly dropped and he muttered, "Minor, unimportant detail." And swiftly left the room. They both laughed.

"So," Austin started, "what do you say?" Ally's smile widened.

"I would love to."

* * *

As Austin got ready quickly, Ally made sure everything was perfect in the picnic basket. Her phone started to ring and seeing the caller ID, she quickly answered it.

"Alex!"

"Hey sis, how was your weekend?"

"It was great, thanks for asking. I'm about to go on my second date with Austin."

"That's awesome Alls. I'm really happy you found him."

"Al, you don't have to worry about me anymore." Alex was her best friend who also happened to be her little brother. Al and Alls worked well together. She had Cassie, but Alex was great. All of her siblings were great."

"Yeah, I do Ally. You know I do."

"Alex, you're almost fifteen, you shouldn't be watching an eighteen year old."

"Well when that eighteen year old almost dies, things change." She flinched and didn't respond. "I'm sorry." She heard Alex say. "I'll talk to you later Ally." He hung up and she whispered, "Bye."

She sighed and grabbed the basket, colliding into Austin.

"Everything all right?" He asked, concern etched into his voice. She nodded and glanced at Adam and Cassie behind him, who wore similar expressions.

"I'm fine." Cassie and Adam knew she wasn't, because they knew everything, but they didn't push it. Austin walked quietly out and she went to follow him when they stopped her.

"Now would be a really good time to tell him, Ally." Adam said. She nodded her head when Cassie whispered, "Ally, you're falling in love with him." Ally cleared her throat in shock. "I can see it, and you can't keep your secret from him." She nodded slowly, knowing she was right.

* * *

Ally and Austin were walking down the beach when Austin spoke. "Ally," He said softly, "You can trust me."

"I know, Austin." She replied. "It's really hard for me to talk about. I promise I'll tell you eventually." He nodded his head and she grabbed his hand. He looked at her and she squeezed his hand. "I promise." She whispered. Ally kept replaying her past in her head, which she did often, but she hasn't completely spoken about it in two years. That was what was going to be hard for her. Especially telling the guy just three, four-ish days ago she didn't even trust but now was _falling in love with him. _Was she going insane? People do tend to do stupid things when they are scared, that's why she gave Austin a chance. She was just way more nervous about this then she thought she would be. _What the heck is going on with me? You knew this day would come, Ally. This soon, no… but still. Get it together._

Austin on the other hand was just more than confused. He understood why she was nervous to tell him, he just wanted her to know that he cared for her. A whole heck a lot. Man, he had never felt this way about anyone ever. It was kinda freaking him out. He wanted to be with her so bad that it physically pained him, but he knew she was scared. Heck, he was scared. Could he really be falling for this girl in less than a week? Is that even possible? _You know it is. _Austin sighed and glanced at Ally who was too deep in her thoughts to notice he was looking at her. She was beautiful, and he knew that whatever she was hiding, he was going to be there for her. No matter what it is.

* * *

They arrived at Austin's special picked destination soon enough and Ally gasped. He had laid a blanket down on the sand, and lit some candles. The sun was not setting yet, which made her giggle because he lit the candles anyway. It was a romantic gesture and it made her feel happy inside. They sat on the blanket and pulled out the picnic Ally prepared. They were laughing, talking about everything and anything. Ally was nervous but she didn't let it show. She was having a good time, and she wasn't going to let her insecurity ruin it.

"I was twelve," Austin muttered as he finished telling Ally, who was currently in the fetal position crying from laughter, about a story where he accidentally dyed his hair brown.

"How do you accidentally dye your hair Austin?" Ally cried, after calming down.

"I thought it was shampoo, okay!" He exclaimed. "Anyways, I went to school the next day and the teacher thought I was a new student. Girls I had never even spoken to before came and approached me. I was so confused."

"That's awesome," Ally said, still giggling.

"It is not." Austin pouted. Then it was Ally's turn. They just talked and talked and talked, and finally, Ally took a leap of faith.

* * *

"Talking about the past, it's a new concept to me." Austin's head snapped towards the girl with the many secrets. "I always push it away because thinking about it is a lot different than talking about it. Thinking about is inevitable. Anything could trigger a memory and then, boom, you're thinking about it again. As for talking about it, it's more like reliving it. I mean, yeah, you're mind is a dark and scary place, but it's your mind. You can figure out how to deal with it. But actually hearing the words appear out of your mouth or someone else's is a different kind of feeling. That's why I'm scared." She ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. "The past is the past and there's nothing I can do to change that. I know that, but it- it haunts me."

"Ally, you don't-"

"I have to," She interrupted. "I have to Austin. If I don't then it's just going to continue to haunt me, and maybe, just maybe, me telling you is one way of me letting it go." He didn't say anything, she didn't need him to. She took another deep breath and started. "It was freshman year. The year when you come into high school with all smiles and then as each day drones on and on, you start to realize how awful it becomes. So I decided to do something that would make me have something to look forward to. I started to volunteer at the local hospital.

_I walked down the white hallways of the completely sterile hospital, shaking myself a little to rid myself from the weird vibe I was getting from it. I walked up to the lady sitting at the front desk, telling her my name. She smiled at me, nodding her head. She gave me a list of rooms and kids I could go talk to. I smiled at her before heading to the first room. I spent two hours there, laughing and just talking with kids ranging from ages five to seventeen. By December, I was a regular and everyone knew me by name. Around the second week of December, a little girl got checked in. She was around eight years old and went by the name of Livi. She had short, bright blonde hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. When I walked into her room, she was staring out the window. She glanced at me when I walked in a gave me a tiny smile. I tried not to stare, but her face was almost all black and blue. I wanted to cry. _

_"Are you Olivia?" I asked. _

_"Erin." She quickly responded. "I-I go bye Erin." I smiled at her. _

_"Hey Erin. My name's Ally."_

Austin was listening intently, and it made Ally feel like he cared a lot more than she thought. She smiled at him and then continued, "Erin was special. There was something about her that made me want to spend forever with the girl. She soon became like another little sister to me, I adored everything about the girl. She was smart, beautiful, hilarious, and brave, so so brave.

_"You can't catch me, Ally!" A giggling Erin said running down the hospital halls. _

_"Er!" I exclaimed, "Er, you know you shouldn't be running." She rolled her eyes as we walked back into her room. _

_"I just want to be a real kid, Ally, and not have this stupid disease."_

_"You are a real kid, Erin," I whispered when Livi's doctor walked back in. _

_"Olivia," I felt Erin flinch next to me. "I think you should get back in bed sweetheart. Ally, I need to talk to Olivia." I nodded my understanding and moved to leave when I heard Erin say, "No, stay Ally. I'm going to tell you anyways."_

"Erin had hemophilia." Ally said, looking at Austin. "Hemophilia is a rare bleeding disorder in which the blood doesn't clot normally. It's usually inherited and very, _very _rare in girls. And of course Erin had a severe case of it. She was extremely sick and her family situation didn't help."

_"Annie," I said as I approached the nurse who loved to look over my Erin, "Why do I never see Er's parents here?" Annie glanced at me and then pulled me into a back room._

_"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you need to know. Erin, her parents never cared about her. According to her mother, she was a drunken mistake from a one night stand she had and they could care less about the child. Her parents were almost always drunk, did drugs in her presence, could care less if she was in the house or not. Her "dad" beat her at least twice a day, and the day you first met her, that was when she finally called the cops. She was taken out of the household immediately, her parents thrown in jail. When the state realized how sick she was, they sent her here. Sending her to an orphanage would do her no good, as her sickness continues to get worse since her parents never got her the right treatment."_

"After I found to, Erin could automatically tell that I knew, but somehow, it only brought us closer. Austin, when I tell you see was my life, I can't even explain to you. I would go there right after to school and wouldn't leave until nine at night, doing my homework at the hospital. She was my everything, I adored her. In February, her birthday was coming up and I talked to my parents. They had met Erin and they adored her, so I went to talk to them about a birthday present.

_"So, Erin's birthday is coming up and I- I had an idea." My dad raised an eyebrow at me. "Could we adopt her? I know adoption is really complicated but you guys adore her and she is my lifeline and pleaseeeeee." I begged my parents. We talked for a while, but then we finally agreed that we would. I was going crazy. On her birthday, I have her the adoption papers, technically we didn't have to ask her parents for permission since she belonged to the state. She started sobbing and said yes and jumped into my arms. _

"It is, to this day, one of the best days of my life." I let a tear slip and I felt Austin squeeze my hand. I took a shaky breath. "My parents got all the equipment she needed, and started to bring them back to our house. A couple days later, with the hospital's permission, I took her on a walk. Walking was okay, but she still needed to be extremely careful. That's when I got the call.

_"Ally!" I heard my sister's frantic voice on the other end of the phone, making me stop dead in my tracks. "Erin's dad… he escaped from prison." My body went rigid as I glanced down at my little blonde bundle of pride and joy. "Okay," I whispered. I hung up and crouched down to Erin. "Er. I need you to understand something. What I am about to tell you to do, it's gonna scare you and me. But we need to do it, and you need to stay close to me. We gotta run back to the hospital as fast as we can." Her green eyes went wide but she nodded quickly. I squeezed her hand and we took off. I bumped onto someone and we both fell, but I made sure she landed on me. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." I felt Erin's body go rigid on mine and we quickly stood up, me shielding Erin behind me. "Leave her alone."_

_"Now listen here you little bitch." I flinched, "You give me my daughter and I won't need to shoot you." I watched as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and held me at gun point. Erin looked at her father and said, "You leave my big sister alone." I pushed Erin out of the way as he pointed the gun at her. I felt the bullet seep into my leg and I screamed at Erin to run. I was already starting to black out when I heard another gun shot, police cars pull up, and my Erin falling to the ground._

Tears were flowing freely from eyes by then and I looked at Austin who was staring at me wide eyed, I took a second and calmed down and then I started to talk yet again. "I woke up in the hospital three days later, screaming for Erin. The doctors wouldn't let me go see her. Three agonizing days after my brutal wake up, I was finally allowed to see my princess and get a low down on what's going on.

_I wheeled into Er's room to see my baby laying there completely still, tubes hooked everywhere. I started to sob. The doctors explained to me that the gun shot was in fact from her dad and punctured her right kidney. She lost so much blood and she was barely alive. It was only a matter of time. _

"Erin died four hours later when they went into surgery to try to give her more blood. She just had lost too much blood and her Hemophilia did not help her case. I tried so hard to be brave, and I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my baby girl. Her funeral didn't consist of many people. I wore a pink dress for it was her favorite color and lilies in my hair for it was her favorite flower. It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. I see her in my brother all the time. I hear her in laughter and weird, upbeat songs that make no sense. I felt her when my cousin died last year in a car crash. She was everywhere and it was the worse thing imaginable. I couldn't even bare to live in a world without her, that I tried to take my own life when I was sixteen almost a year after the incident. My twelve year old brother was the one who found me and saved my life." Tears were flowing down Austin's cheeks as I talked, which made me cry even more. "It's so hard not talking to the person you used to talk to everyday. The last thing I ever heard her say was 'You leave my big sister alone'. Her big sister, she called me her big sister for the first and last time ever. I couldn't deal with the pain." I wiped my eyes. "I went into rehab the summer between sophomore and junior year. I got better. But when my cousin was killed in a car crash last summer by a drunk driver, it brought back so many unwanted memories and hauntings that I started to shut people out again. Alex wouldn't let me, convinced me to go back to therapy some more. And I'm fine. It's been three years and there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought of her. So that's my story."

* * *

Austin held her as she sobbed, and he knew she knew he was sobbing too. She didn't deserve that. It made him hurt so much to know she went through so much. But the fact that she told him, made him fall in love with her even more. Yes, he was in love with her. After about an hour, the sun had started to set and they had both calmed down. Austin had grabbed an apple out of the picnic basket and declared that it tasted amazing, making her laugh. "So," He exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at the short girl sitting next to him. "Who are you?" He asked, looking intensely at her, biting into his apple.

"Uh, well. I'm Ally Dawson, female, age eighteen, five foot two, one hundred fifteen pounds, born and raised in Miami, Florida." He nodded.

"That's nice." She looked at him and watched as he took another bite out of his apple. He then turned to her and declared the one question she knew was on his mind all the time, "Who are you really, Ally?" She stared at him for a moment longer and then glanced back out to the endless sea.

"I'm just Ally." She shrugged, "Nothing special." He chuckled at her bluntness.

"Well, for what I know, _Ally Dawson_, you aren't just a name, or an age. You're not just a height or a weight, or where your from or what gender you are." She stared at him, a small smile playing at her lips. "You're all those dorky books you like to read, and all those brilliant, beautiful songs you write. You are your thoughts that you think in the morning when you wake up, or before you go to sleep. You're what you eat here, or there, or anywhere." She giggled and he grinned, continuing, "The thing is, you're a thousand amazing, beautiful, wonderful things but everyone chooses to see the things that you're not. Including you." She stared at him as he brushed his thumb along her cheek. "Ally, you're not your past. You're not your parents or your siblings. You're not your grades or your failures. And you're not where you're from. _You _are where you're _going_, and I can't help but want to go there too." She let a tear slip and he wiped it away. She let out a choky laugh.

"It's hard," She whispered, "to believe that things will get better when for the longest time things only got worse." She put her hand on top of his. "I- I never thought I'd fall in love, and if I did, not fast. Do-do you think you could fall in love with someone in, not even a week?"

"I think," He whispered, "anything is possible, especially when it come to the heart." He stared into her eyes. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" She looked at him, and smiled softly.

"I would kiss you back." And without any hesitation, he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Yo yo yo what's up my peeps? I be backkkkk. So I took a league of absence for vacation and what not, but then when I came back I had trouble with inspiration but I be back! I start school next Tuesday and am really busy this week, so I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Now we know what's up with Ally... pretty depressing, yeah I know. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It gives me more inspiration to update! Ask me questions, a simple hi would make me happy, orrrr if you don't mind tell me your favorite part!**

**Follow me on twitter at r5_aylor**

**until next time *peace out, ace town***


End file.
